Malva and Lorelei
by WitChan
Summary: Malva and Lorelei meet each other (for the first time) at a bar, after their girlfriends died in a fatal accident. Rated M for language and brief sexual content.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Why...? Why did you have to die...?" a crying woman with sunglasses said, planting her face on a picture with her and her girlfriend in it. Her name is Malva, a member of the Elite Four and Team Flare. Her girlfriend, Drasna, also a member of the Elite Four, passed away a week ago. Drasna and a couple of high-profiled Dragon-type trainers agreed to participate in a special assignment where they must take care of sick Dragon Pokemon in an island. Everything went well there.

Then, on their way to Kalos, the plane crashed, killing Drasna, the other Dragon-type trainers, and a few crew pilot members. Only one person survived, and it was a crew pilot member. After Malva heard about the bad news, she broke down in tears. Since that day, she never went outside. All she did was cry and get drunk. Her friends, Siebold, Wikstrom, Diantha, Mable, Aliana, Celosia, and Bryony, tried to help her move on, but failed. She'd rather stay like this forever, even if it'll kill her eventually.

A day later, the lonely Malva is heading to a bar in Lumiose City, still crying over her loss. She thought about going outside to waste most of her money on liquor, then return home. After making it there, she saw another person with glasses crying in pain while drinking liquor. Wondering what's going on with the woman, Malva sat next to her as the woman turned her attention to Malva.

"So you're crying too, huh...?" the woman said. Lorelei's her name. She's a Kanto native and a former Elite Four member in that region. Also, she lost a love one.

"Yeah, I am..." Malva replied.

"Why are you crying, then...?" Lorelei asked.

"My Drasna... passed away a week ago..." Malva replied. Then, she explained to Lorelei what happened to Drasna and the ones that died.

"My girlfriend, Clair... and her cousin... died that day, too..." Lorelei said.

"R-Really...? Wow..." Malva said. She wasn't the only one feeling broken over the tragic loss.

"Yeah, it's sad... But you wanna know why I'm here...?"

"Why...?" Malva asked.

"Because I want to see Clair's spirit in the spot where she died... and tell her that I miss her so much... Sadly, I haven't seen her yet..." Lorelei replied.

"I see..." Malva said. "You know anyone else who died...?"

"Yes..." Lorelei replied. "I knew two friends, Iris and Drayden, from Unova, and Drake from Hoenn. Iris' girlfriend, a member of Team Rocket, went crazy and got arrested for genocide, according to other members. As for Drake's love ones, a young woman and a middle-aged woman, they killed themselves, said three men."

"Huh..." Malva said.

"When someone you love so much dies, it's hard to move on," Lorelei said.

"True. I mean, Drasna was everything to me. She's the only one that loved me, despite my nasty attitude towards others. We were planning on getting married next month... but... it's not gonna happen... Ugh... She didn't deserve to die..."

"No one deserved to die in that fatal accident..." Lorelei said, touching Malva's shoulder.

"Most people would agree," Malva said.

"Mind if I ask you this before I leave?" Lorelei asked.

"Sure," Malva replied.

"Okay," Lorelei said. "What's your name?"

"Malva," Malva replied.

"I'm Lorelei," Lorelei said.

"Nice to meet you, Lorelei," Malva said.

A few weeks later, Malva is out for a walk, feeling a tad drunk. This is the second time she went outside since Drasna died. After a couple of minutes, she saw Lorelei standing alone.

"Lorelei...?" Malva said, rushing closer to Lorelei.

Hearing Malva's voice, Lorelei turned around, smiling at Malva. "Malva, darling. Nice to meet you again. This is my place."

"Your place? It's a route, Lorelei. Why would you live here?"

"Because my Clair died here. Remember a few weeks ago when I said that I want to see Clair's spirit and I haven't yet?"

"Yes," Malva replied.

"She didn't show up yet, but she will," Lorelei said.

"I know it hurts when your love one dies, Lorelei, but this is crazy. You could get killed by psycho people and wild Pokemon. It's too dangerous," Malva said. Then, a stench suddenly floats to her nose, moving back as she covered her nose. "And you smell, Lorelei. Jesus Christ."

"I don't care. I want to see Clair," Lorelei said.

"How about you come with me at my place so you can take a shower? Sounds good, right?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm coming back here, though," Lorelei replied.

"Me too, but only for a few hours," Malva said.

* * *

After an hour, Lorelei came out of the bathroom with Malva's clothes on as Malva waited for her in the living room. "I'm done, Malva."

"Good. Now let's get the fuck out of here," Malva said.

Heavy rain suddenly poured down from the sky as Malva opened the door, and Lorelei stomped her foot in frustration. "Son of a bitch!"

"God must hate us..." Malva said, closing the door.

"Trolling you mean," Lorelei said, heading to Malva's couch to sit on it.

"It's almost the same thing, Lorelei," Malva said, joining Lorelei on the couch. Then, she sighed, using her hands to cover her face. "Man, this sucks..."

"It is... And if imagine if you didn't show up before this..." Lorelei said.

"You would join my Drasna, your Clair, and many others in heaven, I know," Malva said.

"Maybe," Lorelei said, and Malva looked at her. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I usually cry and get drunk, and that's about it," Malva replied.

"I see. It looks like I won't do shit for the next few hours or so. I'm not sure how long the heavy rain with last," Lorelei said.

"We could watch some television," Malva said.

"Okay, then," Lorelei said as Malva grabbed the remote. Then, Malva pressed the power button on. "What the hell is this, Malva?" Lorelei asked, seeing two women sitting together on a couch while looking at each other.

"I haven't seen this show before, Lorelei, so I don't know what's going to happen," Malva said.

After a few seconds, the women in the television show moved closer to each other, touching each other's lips as the two closed their eyes together. Then, Lorelei and Malva did the same thing, blushing. It lasted short, though, as the girls quickly broke their kiss.

"Sorry about that, Lorelei," Malva apologized.

"I'm sorry too, Malva," Lorelei apologized too.

The two didn't do anything else but look at one another. Then, they made another kiss, shutting their eyes as Malva laid on the couch while Lorelei followed her with their kiss.

After a minute, they stopped, smiling at one another.

"Don't you think our dead girlfriends want us to move on like this?" Lorelei asked.

"I think so, Lorelei," Malva replied.

Once their small conversation ended, the girls got off the couch, removing everything off them to expose each other's naked bodies.

"Please stay with me, Lorelei," Malva said.

Touching one of Malva's smaller breasts with her hand, Lorelei said, "I will, Malva."

Two spirits suddenly appeared, distracting Malva and Lorelei.

"Clair," Lorelei said.

"Drasna," Malva said.

Clair and Drasna smiled at their old girlfriends, being proud of them for moving on with their lives. Then, they disappeared as Lorelei and Malva looked at each other.

"I love you, Malva," Lorelei said.

"I love you too, Lorelei," Malva said.

The girls resumed their kiss.

The End (A/N: So yeah, I thought it would be a perfect idea to kill Drasna and Clair off in this story, so I can pair Lorelei and Malva together. Keeping them alive would make thing uninteresting)


End file.
